


si tu m'appelles

by Polarnacht



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: BAMF Alec Lightwood, Canon-Typical Violence, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Parabatai Bond, Possessive Alec Lightwood, Protective Alec Lightwood, Torture, parabatai love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:00:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25199650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polarnacht/pseuds/Polarnacht
Summary: When Valentine forces Jace to accompany him to the Morgenstern, he thinks he can beat Jace into becoming his obedient follower. Surrounded by water that prevents regular tracking, Valentine feels save - forgetting one important factor in his calculation: Jace's Parabatai Alec Lightwood. But Valentine will soon learn not to mess with what is Alec's...
Relationships: Alec Lightwood/Jace Wayland
Comments: 12
Kudos: 81
Collections: Hunter's Moon 500 Prompts





	si tu m'appelles

**Author's Note:**

> Written for HM500 prompts - prompt fill: Nail
> 
> Title inspired by Adel Tawil's "Tu m'appelles" (meaning: if you call my name)

Their eyes locked for a long moment before Jace turned around to follow his father through the portal. The moment Jace disappeared Alec’s chest tightened painfully. He gasped for air but he just couldn’t breathe. 

*

The whip bit in Jace’s flesh mercilessly and Jace pressed his lips together in a thin line. He wouldn’t give his father the satisfaction of screaming. The next lashes were as harsh as the first, but Jace stayed true to his word. Not a single sound escaped his mouth. A man stepped up to him and punched him hard in the face. Jace’s head rolled to the side and he spit out blood. Jace smirked.

“Is that all you got?”

Another fist connected with his jaw and someone kicked him in his kidneys, followed by another powerful whiplash. It was this combination that made Jace break his promise. But it was not a plea for mercy that he screamed into his father’s face. It was one name.

*

Alec’s eyes snapped open. “I know where Jace is.”

“How can you know? We …”

Alec interrupted Izzy harshly.

“I. Know. Where. He. Is.” Alec didn’t even raise his voice. He didn’t need to. He had never sounded more deadly or more like the leader he was. But he still couldn’t breathe.

*

Jace dangled from the ceiling, hold in place by heavy chains. He was half naked, blood was running down his back where the whip had left deep cuts. One man was still punching him, adding bruises to his already heavily marked body. But Jace wasn’t scared. He felt Alec was coming.

The man in front of him just wanted to raise his arm for another punch when his throat got pierced by an arrow. Blood was plashing out of the wound before he collapsed to the ground. Alec stepped over him as if he wasn’t even there.

“This took you long enough.” A cocky grin spread over Jace’s face, before he yelped in pain when Alec’s open palm hit him on his cheek.

“What the f…?”

Jace was interrupted by sharp fingernails that dug into his scalp and tilted his head back until tears started to form in the corner of his eyes. He gasped in surprise but was silenced by hot lips that ravened his mouth. Alec kissed him possessively, punishingly, hungrily, like Jace was the oxygen he had missed. When Alec drew back he savored the blissed out look on Jace’s face that had replaced all cockiness.

He stepped back and crossed his arms over his chest, a smug smile playing on his lips.

“You know, I should tie you up like this more often. It’s a good look on you. At least you cannot be so damn reckless when tied up neatly.”

Jace just stared at him, for once speechless – a fact that deepened Alec’s smile. He stepped closer, applying an unlocking rune while kissing Jace. Softer this time, more tender - but equally possessive. Finally Alec felt like he could breathe again.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos & comments are loved 💙


End file.
